Utility lamps, commonly referred to as trouble lights, are widely known and used by persons such as mechanics, electricians, communications, heating, ventilation, air-conditioning and other service persons, who require a relatively portable light source. Such lamp generally comprise a handle having a socket on one end and an extension cord permanently affixed to the other end of the handle. The socket end of the lamp usually further includes a cage which surrounds and protects a light bulb in the socket. Although such lamps normally function well for an extended period of time, they suffer from certain drawbacks which detract from their appeal.
First, the extension cord of most utility lamps is molded into the handle and forms an integral part thereof. Because the extension cord is the part of the utility lamp most subject to wear, it usually deteriorates to an unsafe or nonfunctional condition while the handle, the switch and the cage of the lamp are still in working condition. As a result, the entire lamp must be discarded even though the lamp itself is in good working order.
Second, the integral extension cord of known utility lamps is of a fixed length. The cord is therefore frequently much longer than required or too short to satisfactorily accomplish a given task. In the first instance, unused coils of cord clutter a work area which contributes to the wear on the cord and presents a safety hazard. In the second instance, a second extension cord must be used which introduces a connection in the cord that is potentially hazardous in wet conditions.
Third, the integral construction of known utility lamps is uneconomical because an extension cord must be dedicated to the solitary function of servicing the lamp and cannot be used for other purposes, and is awkward to store.
Fourth, known utility lamps commonly include a hook affixed to the top of the cage so that the lamp may be suspended from a support surface. Such lamps do not, however, provide any other means for supporting the lamp in the vicinity of a work area to be illuminated. It is often desirable to support a lamp in an upright orientation in an area where no support is available for attaching the hook of the common utility lamp. In such conditions, the lamp must be supported by hand or laid flat on the work area, neither of which are satisfactory.
Finally, utility lamps are generally not designed with a view toward asthetic appeal. They have therefore been relegated to service in working environments such as garages and the like because they are not of a design standard which can achieve a broad public acceptance.
Utility lamps appear to be such a common and accepted tool that little inventive ingenuity has been directed toward their improvement. U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,359 to Moineau describes a portable electric lamp guard having a pivoted door to provide access to an interior of the guard for servicing an electric bulb in the lamp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,195 to Kovacik describes a guard for a utility lamp comprising a reflector section and a cage section which are preferably molded from a nonconducting synthetic resin.
Other art which is not directly related to the invention but considered to be of potential relevance includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,823 to Pinkerton et al. which describes a night light that plugs directly into a socket and includes a protective shield for covering a low power electric bulb. U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,521 to Noguchi describes a lamp stand adapted to support an oriental lantern in a fully expanded state.
In view of the prior art listed above it is apparent that there exists a longstanding need for an improved, versatile, asthetically pleasing utility lamp which is adapted for use to provide hands free illumination of practically any work area.